


Stress

by icecreamlism



Series: Symbrock Dailylife [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Tentacle Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: เวน่อมหาทางคลายเครียดให้เอ็ดดี้ <(‾︶‾)>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> เขินที่ไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากความกาม 555555

 

เอ็ดดี้มีงานเขียนข่าวต้องทำ แต่ยังคิดไม่ออก อย่างไรซะเขาก็เป็นนักเขียนข่าวอิสระอยู่แล้ว ไม่จำเป็นต้องรีบ แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ไม่อยากให้บล็อกของเขาต้องร้างนานในเวลาที่ข่าวที่เขาเขียนกำลังเป็นกระแสอยู่ตอนนี้

 

มือสากจากการไม่ค่อยได้บำรุงอะไรในตัวนักหยิบพิซซ่าเข้าปากเป็นมื้อค่ำสลับกับเทเทอร์ท็อตส์ของกินประจำห้องไปจนหมดกล่องทั้งคู่แถมด้วยแอปเปิ้ลอีกสี่ลูก ตั้งแต่มีซิมไบโอตต่างดาวมาอยู่ในร่าง กินเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่อิ่มซะที.. แถมกินแล้วหัวตื้อกว่าเดิมอีกต่างหาก!

 

**_“งานยังไม่เสร็จอีกเหรอไง เขียนมาตั้งแต่เที่ยงแล้วนะ”_** เวน่อมถามขึ้นมา ทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้อยู่แล้ว ดูจากกองกระดาษที่ถูกขยำทิ้งเต็มห้อง กับความคิดอันยุ่งเหยิงของโฮสที่เขาสิงอยู่

 

“ก็ฉันไม่ถูกใจ” เอ็ดดี้ตอบ สมเป็นคนหัวดื้อ ขนาดตอนนี้ไม่มีใครคอยบังคับแล้วแท้ ๆ

 

**_“ทำไมนายไม่ลองหยุดก่อน หาอะไรคลายเครียดทำก็ได้…”_ **

 

“ฉันไม่พานายออกไปหาคนกินหรอกนะเวน่อม แบบนั้นเขาไม่เรียกคลายเครียด”

 

เมื่อตอนบ่ายสองเอ็ดดี้หยุดทำงานเพื่อออกไปหาของกิน(ตามคำบัญชาของเวน่อม—หรือพูดให้ถูก โดนลากไป) ระหว่างทางกลับ เจอโจรปล้นร้านผลไม้ตรงหัวมุมเวน่อมก็เลยได้กินมื้อบ่าย ส่วนเอ็ดดี้ได้ผลไม้กลับบ้านแบบงง ๆ ถึงอย่างงั้นเขาก็บ่นเวน่อมไปยกใหญ่ เพราะเสียเวลาทำงาน …

 

**_“ฉันก็ไม่ได้พูดถึงแบบนั้นนี่”_ **

 

เวน่อมตอบ เผยร่างที่งอกออกมาจากหลังของเอ็ดดี้ สายซิมไบโอตหนืด ๆ เย็น ๆ ไหลเลี้ยวไปมาก่อนที่มันจะผลักสมุดโน้ตปากกาและกองกระดาษที่อยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานของหนุ่มนักข่าวไปไกล ๆพร้อมกับลงไปซนตรงกางเกงวอร์ม

 

เอ็ดดี้สะดุ้งเฮือกหันไปมองร่างที่มาอยู่ข้าง ๆ  “ทำอะไรของนาย”

 

**_“คลายเครียด”_ **

 

จบคำก็ส่งส่วนหนึ่งของตัวเองไปยึดมือทั้งสองข้างของเอ็ดดี้เอาไว้กับโต๊ะ อีกส่วนหนึ่งสอดแทรกเข้าไปด้านในกางเกงวอร์ม เวน่อมอยู่ในหัวเอ็ดดี้ เขารู้ว่าแบบไหนที่อีกฝ่าย _ชอบ_

 

“เฮ้..อ..อื้อ..ไม่เอา เวน่อ—..อื้มม”

 

เวน่อมไม่สนใจฟังเอ็ดดี้อีกแล้ว สายสีดำหนืดเชยคางมนุษย์คนโปรดขึ้นมาจูบอย่างท้าทายฟันคม ๆ ในปาก การดีพคิสของเวน่อมคือการเอาลิ้นสอดเข้าไปในปากของเอ็ดดี้ แหย่เข้าคอจนกว่าเอ็ดดี้จะสำลัก — นั่นคงเป็นสิ่งที่มนุษย์เรียกกันว่า choking สินะ? **_สนุกดีแฮะ_**

 

“แค่ก!” เอ็ดดี้ดิ้นขลุกขลัก ไอค่อกแค่กตอนเวน่อมถอนลิ้นออกมาก่อนจะไล้เลียไปตามใบหน้าและลำคอ ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกร่างกายร้อนผ่าวทั้งที่ซิบไบโอตบนตัวเขามีอุณหภูมิต่ำ ตอนนี้หน้าเขาแดงไปหมดแล้วแหง ๆสุดท้ายก็ต้องตามใจเวน่อมอีกจนได้ ท่อนล่างเขาเรียกร้องจนอึดอัดที่เวน่อมไม่ยอมให้เขาถอดกางเกงออกซะที

 

 “จะทำอะไรก็ทำเลย ปรสิตเวร..”

 

เวน่อมแสยะยิ้ม เมินเรื่องที่ถูกเรียกด้วยคำที่ไม่ชอบไปชั่วคราว เพราะจะเก็บไว้คิดบัญชีทีหลัง ** _“แบบนั้นเขาเรียกว่าอ่อยหรือเปล่านะ เอ็ดดี้?”_**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เอ็ดดี้ถูกเวน่อม..จะว่ายังไงดี คุกคามทางเพศก็ไม่ใช่ เพราะเอ็ดดี้คิดว่าเขาค่อนข้างจะชอบ..เวลาเวน่อมทำมัน

 

**_“ชอบเหรอ ชอบจริงเหรอ”_ **

 

“อะ..ออกไปจากหัวฉันซะทีเวน่อม!”

 

ฝ่ายมนุษย์โวยใส่ด้วยใบหน้าแดงก่ำที่ถูกอ่านความคิด เอ็ดดี้หลับตา ยอมปล่อยให้เวน่อมทำตามใจชอบเขาโอนอ่อน คล้อยตาม ถึงจะกลัวนิดหน่อยทุกครั้งที่ใบหน้าของเวน่อมอยู่ต่ำกว่า — (แน่ล่ะ ดูฟันพวกนั้นสิ เขาก็ห่วงเอ็ดดี้น้อยของตัวเองเหมือนกันนะ ให้ตายเถอะ) แต่เวน่อมกลับใช้ลิ้นได้เชี่ยวชาญอย่างร้ายกาจ ร่างกายชายหนุ่มสั่นระริกเมื่อลิ้นยาว ๆ นั้นแทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางตอดรัด ตวัดเข้าหาจุดอ่อนไหวจนเอ็ดดี้ต้องเอามือจิกโต๊ะทำงานที่บัดนี้กลายไปเป็นสถานที่มีเซ็กส์ไปแล้ว

 

“อ..อ๊ะ อา ฟัค…อื้อ” อดส่งเสียงครางออกมาพร้อมการหอบหายใจไม่ได้ เป็นอีกครั้งที่เอ็ดดี้เผลอแยกขาออกกว้างขึ้นอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

 

**_“หึ”_** เวน่อมหัวเราะพอใจในลำคอ อยากแกล้งคนตรงหน้ามากขึ้นกว่าเดิม ส่งส่วนหนึ่งขึ้นไปกอบกุมรอบแกนกายแข็งขืน อีกส่วนขึ้นไปเล่นกับยอดอกสวยบนหน้าอกใหญ่ ๆ ที่เวน่อมชอบแอบสำรวจตอนนอน — ** _อุ้บ เก็บเรื่องนี้เอาไว้เป็นความลับทีนะ_** — และนั่นทำให้เอ็ดดี้กระตุกเกร็งด้วยความรู้สึกดีใช่ เขารู้ ทั้งชีพจรและหัวใจของเอ็ดดี้กำลังเต้นแรงมาก

 

“อ๊า! เว..เวน่อม…แบบนี้- อื้อ ไม่ไหว….” เอ็ดดี้คร่ำครวญ น้ำตาเอ่อขึ้นมาตรงหางตาด้วยความรู้สึกดีเพราะถูกเล่นทุกจุดอ่อนไหวพร้อมสีหน้าที่เวน่อมคิดว่าถ้าอีกฝ่ายเป็นดาราหนังโป๊แทนนักข่าวล่ะก็คงจะได้เงินเยอะกว่ามากโขจริง ๆ นะ(แต่แบบนั้นเวน่อมคงไม่ชอบเท่าไหร่ ไม่สิ ไม่ชอบมาก ๆ )

 

**_“หายเครียดหรือยัง”_** เวน่อมเสียงอู้อี้ ตวัดลิ้นในตัวเอ็ดดี้อีกที ทำอีกฝ่ายสะดุ้งเฮือก เผลอกดตัวหาลิ้นของเขาให้เข้าไปลึกขึ้นอีก

 

“อ๊ะ อื้ออ จะมาถามอะไรตอนนี้.. อ๊า!” เอ็ดดี้หลับตาปี๋ ซิมไบโอตบนแก่นกายของเขาขยับเร็วขึ้น แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็รัดส่วนฐานเอาไว้ไม่ยอมให้เอ็ดดี้ได้ปลดปล่อยตามใจอยากร่างสูงบิดเร่า  น้ำเสียงอ้อนวอนฟังดูน่าแกล้งมากกว่าเห็นใจ “อืมม เวน่อม ฉัน..อึก ให้ฉันเสร็จซักที…”

 

**_“นายยังไม่ตอบคำถามฉัน”_ **

 

คนถูกถามไม่สามารถหาคำตอบให้ได้ ในหัวเขาขาวโพลนไปหมด ยกเว้นความรู้สึกทรมานที่อยากปลดปล่อยอย่างเต็มที่ ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายขยับเท่าไหร่ เอ็ดดี้ก็ยิ่งทรมานเท่านั้น น้ำใส ๆ ปริ่มออกมาจากส่วนปลาย ยิ่งเพิ่มความไหลลื่นให้ของเหลวสีดำที่กอบกุมอยู่

 

“ได้โปรด..เวน่อม..ให้อยู่แบบนี้นาน ๆ ..อ๊า- ฉันต้องตายแน่ ๆ อื้ออ”

 

**_“เจ้าโง่ นายไม่ตายเพราะอะไรแบบนี้หรอก”_** เวน่อมตอบ **_“ตอบคำถามฉันสิ เอ็ดดี้”_**

****

“ฉัน..อ่า..ไม่รู้” _จะไปนึกออกได้ไงวะ เจ้าบ้าเอ๊ย_

 

**_“หืม ไม่ใช่คำตอบที่ดีนะ แต่ก็ได้...”_** ซิมไบโอตต่างดาวยอมให้ในที่สุด ส่วนพันธนาการท่อนเอ็นของเอ็ดดี้เลี้ยวหายไป เวน่อมหรี่ตามอง กระซิบด้วยเสียงต่ำ ๆ ที่ฟังตอนนี้แล้วรู้สึกเร่าร้อนได้อย่างประหลาด **_“นายปล่อยได้แล้วนะ เด็กดี”_**

 

“อ๊า-----!”

 

เอ็ดดี้กระตุกตัวเกร็ง เชิดหน้าขึ้นอย่างเสียการควบคุม น้ำขุ่นข้นพุ่งออกมาให้เวน่อมซึมซับเอาไว้ทันทีที่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ปลดปล่อยพร้อมเสียงหวีดครางในระดับที่ใกล้เคียงกับผู้หญิง ให้ตาย เวน่อมไม่รู้เลยว่าทำไมเอ็ดดี้ถึงได้ขึ้นเสียงสูงและกรี๊ดเก่งนัก แต่มันก็คงถือเป็นเสน่ห์ที่น่ารักของโฮสของเขาล่ะมั้ง..

 

ดวงตาสีขาวไร้แววจ้องไปยังมนุษย์คนโปรดที่นอนกองอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงาน เหงื่อท่วมร่างเปลือยเปล่าและหอบหนักเหมือนเข้าสงคราม เวน่อมถอนลิ้นออกมาและยิ้มกว้างโชว์ฟันแทบทุกซี่ “ ** _อา นายอร่อยจังเลย รักนายชะมัด”_**

 

“อือ.....” รู้สึกเหมือนยังไม่มีแรงตอบ ส่งเสียงครางงึมงำไปแทน “เมื่อกี้คือการคลายเครียดของนายเหรอ..แล้วเรียกฉันว่าเด็กดีเนี่ยนะ?”

 

_**“ก็น่าจะ”**_ อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะ **_“เซ็กส์ช่วยคลายเครียดได้นะ ไอ้โง่ แต่ถ้านายไม่รู้ว่านายหายเครียดหรือยัง เราคงต้องต่อกันอีกซักยก.. อา ฉันหิวนายอีกแล้วล่ะ”_**

 

เวน่อมไม่ได้ตอบเหตุผลที่เรียกเขาว่าเด็กดีไม่ยุติธรรมเลย เขาอยากรู้ความคิดเวน่อมบ้าง ... เอ็ดดี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคอแห้งผาก พอเริ่มไปแล้ว ยังไง ๆ เขาก็คงจะหยุดเวน่อมไม่ได้อยู่ดี แบบนั้น ไฟก็ชักจะติด ...

 

_ไฟแบบเดียวที่เวน่อมชอบน่ะ_

 

เอ็ดดี้ยันตัวลุกขึ้นมาก่อนที่จะเอาแขนโอบรอบคอเวน่อมที่ขึ้นมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้า เงยหน้ามองแล้วทำหน้าซื่อด้วยแก้มแดงระเรื่อใส่ “ฉันว่าฉันยังไม่หายเครียด”

 

เวน่อมแสยะยิ้มอีกครั้ง ลากลิ้นจากแก้มนุ่มลงไปถึงหน้าท้อง _**“ให้มันได้แบบนี้สิ เด็กดี”**_

__

เอ็ดดี้ไฟติดแล้วยั่วเก่ง **_เป็นเด็กดี_** เพราะงั้นแหละเวน่อมถึงไม่อยากให้ใครมายุ่งกับคนของเขาที่ควรจะเป็นของเขาคนเดียว

 

_**หลงรักคนที่เป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ไม่อยากทำลายโลกใบนี้ ก็ต้องหวงเป็นธรรมดานี่หว่า** _

 

....

 

คืนนั้นเอ็ดดี้ลงเอยด้วยงานก็ไม่ได้ทำ นอนก็ไม่ได้นอน เพราะเวน่อม ‘คลายเครียด’ ให้เขาทั้งคืนเลย..

 


End file.
